Last Rites
by UndyingShadows
Summary: After a humiliating defeat by Dr. Light, Beast Boy has withdrawn into his own thoughts. The other Titans know something is wrong with him, but not just how bad it is. Will he break under pressure or can he keep his problems to himself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Last Rites by UndyingShadows**_

_**Chapter One**_

**_DISCLAIMER:_** The Teen Titans are not mine. Anything mentioned that belongs to anyone else is not mine.

Beast Boy

Everything hurts.

Every time I try to move I want to scream for help, but I can't. It's bad enough I got beat by Doctor Light, but if I let the guys know just how much it hurts they're gonna know somethings wrong.

"BB?" There's someone knocking on my door. It takes me a minute to place the voice - i'm just a little distracted right now and i'm a little unfocused.

It has to be Cyborg. Robin won't come, 'cause I messed up his plan, Starfire doesn't have a dude's voice - unless I missed some really important stuff when I was out - and Raven wouldn't call me 'BB.'

I sit up, then lay back down. New plan - sit upslowly. I'd call out, but i'm pretty sure the mess in my room eats sound.

To the door.

One step, then two. Left at the mouldy pizza crust, right at one (dirty) laundry pile, over another.

Here I am. Note to self: Clean room. Okay, Garfield, Straighten up, ignore the pain, smile - no need to make Cy worry.

A quick glance in the mirror reminds me what I forgot.

I turn around and trudge back into the mess - Noone wants to see a Beast Boy in his boxers.

Cyborg

Okay, I think three minutes is long enough.

I mean, I know he got beat up an' all, but you'd think he'd open the door.

I wouldn't tease him. Well...not all that much, anyway.

"BB! Open the door - You gotta come out so I can kick your butt! I got new games!"

Oh, man. Didn't think i'd have ta lie to the guy.

Guess it's worse than I thought.

He ain't coming. Guess I better tell Robin.

Oh boy.

Well, least I won't have to smell his room.

Beast Boy

Alright - this time.

One more time, I force a grin and pull the door open. "Sure Cy - I'm up for..."

Huh. Why'd it take me so long to notice noone was there?

That's not good. He probably thinks that I didn't wanna talk to him.

If I just stay up here, they're gonna keep worrying about me and keep trying to get me to open up.

Since Cy couldn't get me to come out, they'll send someone else.

I bet it'll be Starfire, first. Then again and again and again.

I'll tell her i'm fine, she'll notice I look a little off and start worrying.

By the time she reports to Robin - which she will - she'll have herself convinced that i'm turning into...I dunno...a Tami...Tamer...Tamo...

Something real bad from her planet.

Then he'll come and try to play therapist. If that doesn't work then he'll try to force it outta me. If - by some fluke - I manage to survive that, they'll send Raven.

One glare from miss 'if you touch me I will send you to the dimension of killer earwax' and i'll talk.

Then everything'll change.

I don't want that to happen.

So I guess I gotta go get some breakfast and act like my normal, uber-good looking self.

Kick Cy's butt at a few games, pretend to try Star's cooking, listen to Robin's lecture about pulling my weight and tell Raven a few jokes.

Hopefully that'll fool 'em for a while, cause if it doesn't i'm gonna have to tell them.

But if I do that, they'll get upset and try to fix it. When they figure out they can't they'll start treating me like one of those really expensive vases, and things won't be the same.

So, I can't tell them i'm dying.

I just can't.

Man i'm tired...I think breakfast can wait until tomorrow.

Or the day after...

Raven

"Nah, he wouldn't even open the door - somethin's really eatin' him"

Cyborg and Robin are whispering to each other, on the sofa. I assume they don't want Beast Boy to hear them.

...I'm thinking about it again.

Stop it, Raven. It's not your problem. It's Beast Boy's problem. It's his own fault that he went down in less than five seconds.

_Don't be silly, Rae. He's your friend, 'course you're worried about him._

I'm **not** worried about him. It's his own fault - if he can't accept that, then he can stay in his room forever. Then I can have my peace.

_Don't be so heartless! It's not like you haven't gotten your butt kicked before!_

Be quiet, i'm trying to listen.

_Really? Why? Thought ya didn't care?_

I never said I didn't care - just that Beast Boy can handle himself.

_Mmmhmmmm. Sure he can. That's why he didn't get up, right?_

Fine. I'm a **little** concerned. So let me hear this.

_You should go up an' ta -_

"Shut. Up."

Uh oh.

Cyborg and Robin are standing in front of me now, and they aren't happy.

I don't need empathy to see that.

Cyborg's human eye is narrowed in a glare. His robotic one is glowing an even brighter red. Even his metal fists are clenched.

Robin's arms are crossed, and you can see his glare through his mask. The fact he looks just a little like a rainbow lessens the effect, slightly.

"Listen up, Rae, I know that ya don't like BB all that much. That doesn't mean everyone else is gonna stop tryin' ta help him. I'm his best bud - I gotta do something. You want quiet? Go to ya room." He sounds calm enough, but I can tell that he wants to hit me.

Why, of all things, did I have to say that? I could have said anything.

I hate arguing with myself.

What hurts the most though, is what he said - that I don't like Beast Boy.

I can't really blame him, I suppose...

_Keep calm, Raven. Just explain._

Explain that I was talking to one of the many Raven's that lives in my head?

_Hm. You have a point._

Ah, now Robin's starting.

"I know that you and Beast Boy don't see eye to eye, but he's a part of this team. That means it's your duty to help him. Do you understand?"

I'm about to answer, but he cuts me off.

"I guess you didn't notice, but whenever you need him, Beast Boy's right there beside you. Every time he tries to be nice you cut him down, make him feel like dirt. Does that stop him trying? Stop him being there for you? No. That's because he knows that we're a team. We look out f -"

That's enough. I cut him off before he really gets going.

I narrow my eyes and frown a little.

"Don't talk to me about treating Beast Boy badly - when was the last time you spoke to him for something other than to criticise him, Robin?"

I pause for a moment, and let that sink in.

"Next time, ask before you assume I was talking to you. I was reading aloud."

I'm up now, and almost at the door.

I can feel the shock coming from both of them

_They deserve it. How dare they speak to you like that?_

I'm at the door, so I turn around and speak again.

"Beast Boy is a pest. If I can have a few days without him annoying me, i'm not going to say no."

Cyborg opens his mouth to yell at me, but he doesn't get a chance.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about him. I do - he's my best friend. It's just better not to push him."

And with that, I leave them.

Let them squirm.

* * *

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Rites by Undying Shadows**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters or locations herein.

Raven

I'm on the roof of the tower, looking out over the city and waiting for the sunrise.

I came up here to meditate - although I don't need to do it anymore, since Trigon is no longer a threat, but I never broke the habit.

Up until a few days ago this was the only place I could get a little peace and quiet, away from Bea...uh, all the noise.

It's quiet, not too cold and very calm. So why can't I relax?

Alright, Raven - listen to me.

You do not miss the constant, mindless droning that spews from Beast Boys mouth.

_Hey, come on. Even you gotta admit that he doesn't bother you half as much, now._

...Still to much. I do not miss the const -

_You really shouldn't lie to yourself. It isn't good for you._

**I do not mis -**

_Yes, I amm afraid that you do. Why do you not go and see him?_

**I DO NO -**

_Um...Ya know we aren't gonna go away, right? So ya can stop trying to drown us out._

...Please?

_Nope. You should be a little more considerate, ya know?_

What do you mean by that?

_Woah...are we really that stupid? Thought we were the smart one?_

...That isn't funny.

_Well, I thought it was, kinda..._

...Get to the point.

_She means that, taking into consideration all that Beast Boy has done for you, it is only right for you to be worried about him and is suggesting that, perhaps, you go and speak with him. I concur._

If Beast Boy wants my help, he can come to me. I haven't once forced my problems - most of which he causes - onto him. If he comes to me, i'll gladly help him.

_Yes, I know. But he does not._

...What are you talking about?

_Consider Robin's words, for a moment. Every time that Beast Boy approaches you, you tear him apart before he opens his mouth, always assuming that he will tell a joke. Have you once, recently, allowed him to speak?_

It isn't the same. I know when he wants to tell jokes - I can feel it.

_Indeed, but -_

_Look, Rae, you know that, we know it - He doesn't. All he knows is that every time he trys to say anything to ya, ya say something mean. He doesn't know that you can tell what he's gonna do!_

But...he knows i'm an empath. Surely he -

_Do you honestly thing that Beast Boy knows the full extent of your abilities? I am inclined to believe that, to him, empathy means that you know when he is becoming, for example, enraged or sorrowful. I doubt that he realises that you are able to take what he is feeling and use it to learn his intentions._

...You're right.

_Certainly. I am rarely wrong._

_So you're a modest one, too, huh?_

_...Silence._

Before I get to enthralled in seeing if Knowledge knows how to debate with Rude, I rise, and turn.

They're right. I need to make things right with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy

This has gotta be the longest I ever stared at a door.

It has to have been five minutes, by now.

But I can't help it. I don't wanna go in there and face them.

The looks on their faces when I tell them i'm fine...

S'pose that'll either be anger or disbelief.

No. I've gotta stop it or i'm gonna chicken out.

Hey, maybe they didn't notice! Maybe all those visits to my room were coincidence!

Maybe they didn't notice that I haven't annoyed them in five days.

Maybe i'm crazy...

Oh well. I'm here now, and I am **not **climbing all those stairs again.

I step through the door as it slides open - man those doors are cool - and prepare to face my destiny.

Okay...maybe just a lecture.

But there's noone else in the room. Well, Silkie's sleeping in the corner - I'm guessing he ate Raven's cushion - but he isn't gonna bother me.

I'm hungry...I need food. Then I need to sit down and watch some TV.

I head over to the fridge to get some tofu, before I remember that I don't have any left.

Fruit, then.

I grab an apple and fall onto the couch.

Can't say I ever noticed just how painful it is to walk from my room all the way down here.

Wait a sec - if noone's here, where are they?

It's...thursday? No, wednesday.

So...Cyborg's probably upstairs, sleepin' or checking over the security system.

Starfire...wednesday's her mall day, and she likes to be there a bit before it opens, usually about two hours. Someone would've been dragged along, and I didn't hear Robin in the gym.

That just leaves Raven, and that's easy. She's making use of me not being around, so she's either on the roof or in her room.

Good, maybe I can pull this off without having to try and fool our human lie detector. She always, without fail, knows when someone's lying. Must have something to do with feelings. Funny how Raven's the expert on feelings.

"...Good morning, Beast Boy."

Uh...maybe it was just my imagination.

Yeah, 'cause Raven only ever comes down real early in the morning...around sunrise...to get some...tea.

Well, I messed that up.

Don't panic. Just be happy.

"...Can't you hear me, Beast Boy? Or are you just trying to avoid talking to me?"

Wow, that was even faster than normal.

I smile and sit up, ignoring my need to cry.

Then I turn and look at her.

She's standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and hood up.

I don't need to see her eyes to know that she's looking at me.

And frowning.

Okay, just say something clever and get yourself out of this.

"Oh...uh...hey..." Oh, well done. I'm brilliant.

"I...didn't see ya there...what's up?"

She sighs, and walks over to me.

I really hope she just wants to tell me what an idiot I am.

She sits across from me, on the other end of the couch and lowers her hood.

You can tell by her hair that she was on the roof, but it's her eyes that have my attention.

This is the first time in a while they haven't been narrowed at me.

She looks...worried.

"You haven't been out of your room in nearly a week, Beast Boy. Are you alright?"

Hey...she called me Beast Boy, not idiot or loser or...brainless...type...guy?

It must be a trick.

"I'm fine, Rae. I just noticed you staying in your room all the time and wanted to see what was so great about it."

Oh. Bad time to get defensive, worse thing to say.

Now she's glaring.

"That isn't funny, Beast Boy. I've been...a little worried about you. What's wrong?"

Man...she let me keep my eyeballs. She really is worried.

Alright, one more shot.

"Thanks, Rae - but it's nothing. I just had...a cold?"

Yeah, cause she'll believe that.

That was my last chance. Now she's gonna threaten me, or hit me.

But she doesn't. She just moves to beside me, reaches out, and forces me to look her in the eyes.

I could swear that there are tears forming in them.

"I'm only going to ask you once more, Beast Boy. I know that I haven't been very nice to you, lately, but you're my friend."

She pauses for a moment, and looks away.

"I want you to tell me the truth. I understand if you can't, but if you can't be honest with me...then you can't claim to be my friend, anymore."

Then she looks back at me, her face, her eyes, as cold as impassive as ever.

Oh man...why does Raven have to be the one who knows when i'm lying.

I can't...lose any more friends. I have to tell her the truth.

* * *

**End of chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last Rites by UndyingShadows**_

_**Chapter three**_

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters locations or objects herein.

Raven

It's a relief to see Beast Boy out of his room, but he hasn't exactly said anything to make me stop worrying.

Besides that, he looks horrible. He's a fair bit thinner than usual - which is saying something - his eyes are bloodshot, with black bags underneath them and he seems to be having trouble breathing. He's also quite pale, in a green kind of way.

Why is he lying to me? Doesn't he trust me?

_That is not the case. Can you not feel it? He is afraid._

He's...afraid of me?

_Perhaps. However I suspect that, in this instance, he is afraid of...something not linked to his fear of you._

That's not very comforting.

_I see no point in telling you falsehoods._

He is afraid. I can feel it.

But it isn't just fear. There's sorrow and...regret? I don't know.

Most people think empathy is easy.

It isn't, with anyone. Especially not Beast Boy.

Not many people can force themselves to be happy. They may be able to convince others, but it's almost impossible to fool yourself

Beast Boy...he can do that. If he needs to be happy, then he can be. That means that he's either so simpleminded that he can forget whatever is upsetting him in a second and cheer up, or he's spent so long forcing a smile, hiding his true feelings, lying to himself that it has become second nature.

I happen to know that Beast Boy isn't as stupid as he wants us to believe.

That makes this even worse. I've known Beast Boy for a long time. I've felt his rage, sorrow and joy. Never have I felt such...hopelessness.

If he doesn't want my help, I have no right to force it on him.

That isn't going to stop me.

I'm not going to let him walk away from here feeling this way, if I can do something about it.

Not when he has done so much for me.

He's looking at me now, and he looks worried. There's no hint of a smile, no sparkle in his eyes.

When he speaks, his voice is quiet.

"If I tell you, Raven, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, no matter what happens."

Does he really think that I would tell everyone else whatever he's trying so hard to hide?

All I can do is give him my word.

"I swe -" He interrupts me, hanging his head.

"And...You've gotta promise you won't treat me any different."

_Huh. Is it just me or is that kinda a strange thing to say?_

That doesn't matter.

I reach out, and make him look me in the eyes.

"I swear to you, I won't treat you any differently and I won't breath a word."

I can only hope he believes me.

Apparently he does. He gives me a sad smile and rises, heading outside.

I follow him.

Beast Boy

It took a long time, but I told Raven my story.

As she sat on the rock beside me, gazing out over the grey sea I told her about Africa, my parents, sakutia...how I let them die...

I'm almost finished, now, but the next part is the most difficult of all.

But I have to say it, because if I don't I will have lied to her.

I got sick of lying a long time ago.

I wonder...does she look sad? I don't have the guts to look at her. I doubt it. Raven isn't exactly one to let things get to her.

She hasn't said a word...maybe she knows that if she interrupts, I won't be strong enough to finish.

Maybe she just doesn't know what to say...or maybe she doesn't care.

It doesn't matter. She's here, listening.

I try to keep my voice level, so that I don't break down.

"Rae...my parents didn't expect to die..."

Woah...I'm really good at stating the obvious, huh?

"Sakutia...I told you that it's fatal..."

I have to stop here, and wipe away a tear. How does Raven do this all the time?

"My parents...they gave me a cure, they saved my life..."

Just a little more to say, then I can go back to my room and wait.

"But it wasn't a permanent cure...it kept me alive a bit longer...almost seventeen years, in fact."

I can't fight the tears, anymore. So I just let them come. I won't let it stop me finishing...

"I...always knew that I wasn't gonna live very long, Rae...they told me that, without more medicine...I'd die."

I stand up and turn towards the tower.

"I always hoped that they were wrong. They weren't...i'm dying, Raven...I might live a few hours or weeks, but i'd say a month at the most."

She might have said something, then. I didn't hear her - I don't want to hear what she wants to say, now.

"Guess now you know why i've been a little down, lately, huh? Sorry about that."

I can't face her, now. I'm going inside.

Back to my little play.

* * *

**End of chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last Rites by UndyingShadows**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters locations or objects herein.

Raven

_He's...dying?_

_He can't be! He's lying ot you! How dare he?_

_BB wouldn't lie 'bout that...he...I..._

_No...he can't...he's too strong..._

_Why didn't I see it?...It's all my fault..._

I don't know how long I sat there, after he walked away.

It was...a long time. Too long. I'm sure he thinks I wasn't listening.

I just...didn't know how to react.

I wish I could believe that he was lying...exaggerating...anything.

But one look at him told me he was telling the truth.

It's strange to think that he has been through so much and he's still smiling.

I think that he's just grateful that his parents gave him as much time as they could.

That doesn't change things...I know what it's like, to know that you'll die young.

I dealt with it the only way I could - the way I had to. Alone.

_Only...you didn't, in the end, did you? You live on, due to the ties that bind you to your team. To those who have become your friends._

Do you think...

_No. I do not think you will be able to save him, nor do I believe that you should speak of this to the others._

I have to. I have to tell them, we have to try and save him.

_You cannot. He will...pass on...no matter what. Do you not understand why he wishes for you to keep that a secret?_

No...I don't...we're his friends...why didn't he tell me sooner? Why won't he tell them?

_Consider this. When the day of Trigon's arrival came, you knew. Why did you not tell them?_

I...wanted their last day to be happy. I wanted them to be themselves, not to worry...

_And?_

I was afraid...

_Of what?_

That they'd treat me differently...like I was weak...

_Perhaps now you understand Beast Boy's reasons?_

I do...But I want to help him - I can't do it alone!

_You gave your oath. Should you break it, and fail to save him, what then? You understand that he will be turned into a test subject, due to the deadline? You understand that if he does not survive his final weeks would have been a nightmare? If you break your word, he may never forgive you._

I don't have a choice...do I?

_I am afraid not._

I'm inside now, sitting in the corner with a book in my hand.

I don't know what it is. I haven't looked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg are sitting on the couch, playing one of their games.

All I can do is watch him...and pretend that nothing's wrong.

I want to give him a hug. That's pretty rare, but I think he needs one.

I know that I would, if I was him.

Easy, Raven...Go to your room. Then you can cry.

Beast Boy

I wanted to go straight back upstairs and hide. I didn't want to see them.

I didn't have much of a choice.

Cyborg was cooking when I came inside, and he wasn't about to let me slip past him.

So we ended up playing games - for almost three hours.

So what if I lost every race? At least I managed to convince him that I was just a little sick.

I'm pretty sure, anyway - Cy's pretty clever and he might have noticed something was wrong.

Hopefully not.

Cy went to charge a few minutes ago. I don't want to move...

Raven left - for her room, probably - about two and a half hours ago.

Robin's in the gym - I can hear him punishing the punching bag.

And Starfire...lets go with 'she just walked in the front door, carrying Silkie.'

I flash her a smile and speak.

"Hey, Star, what ya doing?"

Oh, no...that look only ever means one thing.

Pain.

I don't have time to move before she has me trapped in a hug.

"Friend! You have maintained your human state!"

Must...not...cry...

"Star - air!"

She lets me go and backs off, still smiling.

"Forgive me, friend Beast Boy, I am simply overjoyed to see you are well!"

That's Star, alright...least she didn't ask me what i've been doing.

After a minute, I lift myself back onto the couch. Now I hurt even more.

"Thanks, Star...what do you mean 'maintained my human state?'

She looks puzzled, momentarily. Then she beams at me.

"Cyborg suggested that you had contracted the 'chicken pox.' I am pleased to see that he was incorrect, and you remain human."

There's nothing I can do but chuckle at that.

"Yeah, sure do. Don't worry Starfire, even if I do turn into a chicken I can turn right back."

She nods. "That is good, friend - Myself and the others were most worried about you - You must promise you shall never let us believe such bad things have happened to you again!."

Okay...I think I got all that.

"Uh...sure Star,I promise..."

I wish I could keep it, Star...I'm sorry.

"So...what were you and Silkie doin'?"

I have to ask. I just have to.

Her smile still hasn't left her face, and now she looks even more excited.

"I am planning the surprise for the anniversary of friend Raven's day of birth!"

Raven's birthday? Okay, Garfield, don't panic.

"Uh...You sure that's a good idea, Star?"

The puzzled look she gives me is answer enough.

* * *

**End of chapter four.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Rites by UndyingShadows**_

_**Chapter five**_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters locations or objects herein.

Raven

I didn't sleep last night.

How could I? My emotions wouldn't be quiet and for once I can't blame them.

I just walked into the main room, which is usually empty at five am.

Not today. Beast Boy is curled into a ball on the couch, a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

If he isn't asleep, then that's pretty disgusting.

As he is, I can forgive him.

He looks cold, though, and every time he moves he winces...

I'd make him breakfast but...

_It'd probably do a lot more harm than good, huh?_

You sound...less happy than usual.

_Riddle me this: What have we got to be happy 'bout? BB's..._

Dying?

_...mmm...that._

I know. But we have to stay happy for him, alright?

_Guess so, Rae._

I almost want to put a blanket over him, but I think i'd better wake him up.

If Robin sees him, he'll start asking questions.

Usually i'd just push him off the couch. Today, I think a nicer approach is more appropriate.

I sit down beside him.

"Beast Boy."

He just mumbles something about space earwax.

This may not be as easy as I thought.

I reach over and shake him gently. I hope it doesn't hurt him.

"Beast Boy - wake up."

His eyes open, and he mutters something incoherent.

"What was that?"

He groans and speaks again.

"What are you doin' in my room, Rae?"

I have to chuckle at that one.

Beast Boy

It only took five minutes for me to realise I wasn't in my room.

I slept out here 'cause I couldn't move much after Star's hug.

Now Raven's hugging me - a hug from Rae isn't something that happens every day.

It'd be nice, but she's crying.

I rub her back, trying my best not to upset her further.

"What is it, Rae?"

She stops crying, and pulls away, looking at me. She looks surprised.

"What do you think, you idiot? You're..."

I shush her, then, and smile.

"Yeah...I know. It's okay, though. I've lived a lot longer than I should've. It's just my time."

She glares at me. The effect is ruined by how red she is and how puffy her eyes are.

"Don't say that." She whispers angrily. "You aren't allowed to be so calm about this."

I'd laugh, but I don't think it'd be very clever.

"I wasn't." I say instead. "I fought it as hard as I could, but...I just can't cry anymore."

She doesn't say anything for a minute, then she looks down.

"Beast Boy...I'm sorry."

She's...what?

"I shouldn't treat you the way I do. It's not fair.

Ah. How I hate pity.

"It's okay. You may say some harsh things sometimes, but we're friends."

She shakes her head.

"It's not okay. I treat you like dirt and you have to smile and take it. That isn't right."

I'm about to interrupt again, but she glares.

"Let me finish. I'm trying to tell you...that you're my best friend. If you ever need me, just ask and i'll be there, alright?"

If I wasn't hearing it, I wouldn't believe it.

This time, I hug her.

"Thanks, Rae."

And then the alarm goes off.

She gets up, and spares me a small smile.

"You ever notice how the alarm always interrupts something important?"

* * *

**End of chapter five.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Rites by UndyingShadows**

**Chapter Five**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters or locations herein. Basically, I own nothing that someone else owns.

Raven

Some people don't know when to quit.

They just keep pushing their luck, not realising that it will, given time, run out.

Doctor Light is one of those people.

He only managed to get away from us last time - with quite a bit of the money he stole - because the whole plan fell apart after Beast Boy went down. Cyborg had to get him out of the way before he was killed, Starfire couldn't fly because she though he was dead and Robin...

Needless to say that a direct assault against a guy with a light cannon isn't going to work when you've got noone providing a distraction.

I could have stopped him getting away but Robin ordered me to stay out of it. I don't blame him - you never know what kind of reaction fear is going to get you, especially not when your enemy is lacking a few vital braincells.

I'm not against going out and beating him again, of course.

It's Beast Boy that has me worried. He's sitting on the other side of Starfire. I know he needs to be here, so noone gets suspicious. I know he'll be careful - I intend to make sure of it. It's the look on his face. It appeared there almost as soon as Robin announced that Doctor Light is robbing the bank. He looks...I don't know. There's something not quite right in his eyes, and he's smiling one of his 'I have an evil scheme' smiles.

I can feel the anger on him...there isn't much.

There's no room for it, with all excitement.

_I think you're worrying for no reason. So he's looking foward to a little revenge - lets not pretend that you never have._

Everyone does. But he's in no shape to do something stupid. He could get himself killed.

_Yeah, but -_

Don't say it. Do you understand?

_Oh, alright. Just spare me all the worrying. Nothing'll go wrong._

...Do you really believe that?

_...Uh...Yeah, sure. Now focus. We can talk later, and watch a little TV.._

...We'll see.

"Alright, we're here. Everyone know the pl -"

Robin doesn't get to finish. it's Beast Boy who interrupts him.

"I've got this covered. You guys go get pizza or something."

There's something odd about his tone. I can't place it.

He's got to be kidding. Right?

_Dunno. The way he ran off say different._

Robin doesn't look very happy, but all he says are those two words.

"Titans, go!"

Beast Boy

I can tell by the way the others were looking at me what they were thinking.

That i'm weak, that i'll ruin everything, like I always do.

Because that's all i'm good for.

They'll see soon enough. Doctor Light has made me look bad for the last time.

The look on Raven's face when I told them to go. I can't believe that I was enough of a fool to think I could trust her.

She thinks that i'm weak, just like the rest.

She'll tell them, soon, my little secret.

Why did I tell her? Why was I that stupid?

Raven doesn't like me. None of them do. All I ever do is get in the way.

They'll all be happy, when i'm dead.

So what? I don't need them. They're just like the Doom Patrol, taking pity on me because I can't handle myself.

I'll show them.

I'll show them just how strong I can be.

Then maybe i'll get a little respect. If not...i'll teach them, too.

But for now, Doctor Light.

It didn't take long to find him.

He was right where he always was, in the vault.

The door was open when I got here. I shut it behind me.

That should give me a little time.

Doctor Light's finally noticed me, and he's laughing.

At me.

I'll make him pay for that.

"Hello, titan! How do you feel? Does it still hurt?"

I flash him a smile. He stops laughing.

Probably because I just threw him into a wall.

Even I didn't know I could move like that.

"Yeah, it does. You got me pretty good last time."

He's picking himself up now, apparently ready for more pain.

"Do you know what i'm gonna do?"

He's glaring at me, but he still finds time to answer.

"Call your friend then! I'm ready this time."

His face when I started laughing was priceless.

"Raven? No, you've got it all wrong."

I grin at him.

"I'm going to make you pray for Raven to come and save you, buddy."

Then all becomes a blur, and the screaming begins.

* * *

**End of chapter six.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Rites by UndyingShadows**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters or locations herein. Basically, I own nothing that someone else owns.

Beast Boy

Ugh...

Where am I?

What happened?

It's dark.

I try to sit up. It turns out to be a mistake.

This time, I can't help but scream. My body feels like it's ripping itself apart.

"You're awake."

I don't know who it is. I can't see anything in the darkness.

"Where am I?"

The words out slowly, between gasping for breath.

"Why am I tied down? Who are you?"

I can't keep the fear from my voice.

"Calm down, Beast Boy. You're in the tower and you're tied down because of what you did to Doctor Light. I'm -"

Now that i'm thinking straight I know who it is. "Robin. I know...what did I do?"

He doesn't answer for a minute. I can just picture the suspicious glare on his face.

"You nearly killed him. Are you saying you don't remember?"

I...what? No way.

"I...killed him?"

"No. You almost killed him. Do you or do you not remember?"

"...No..."

He pauses again. Guess he's trying to decide if he should believe me.

"I'll take your word for it. What's the last thing you do remember?"

Wow. He didn't call me a liar.

"...I remember the alarm...and getting in the T-Car...I remember you telling us what was goin' on...then...nothing."

I guess...I overdid it a little. That'd explain the pain.

"...I see. Do you remember what you said?"

"Nope...not a thing..."

"You were screaming at him, when you were breaking his ribs. We couldn't make it out. When we got to you, told you to stop, you said that we were trying to steal your glory, that we wanted you to stay weak. You wanted to fight us."

Oh man...that..why me?

"I...did...?...What happened...?

There's nothing for a second, and then he sighs.

"You collapsed. You've been out almost four days."

Four...? I didn't think i'd live this long.

"I..."

He cuts me off, this time.

"Forget it, Beast Boy. I've already dealt with it. You're off the hook, this time."

Wait a sec...Robin _covered for me? _Woah.

"Thanks, dude..."

"It's alright. I know you well enough to know you wouldn't do that to someone without reason."

"Yeah, I j -"

"Relax. Now that I know you're sane, i'll let you up. Then i'm going to get Raven - i'm under orders."

"...Raven's worried about me?"

I can - just - see him nod as he undoes the straps.

"Yeah - she's a little scary when she's worried."

Then he's gone.

* * *

**End of chapter seven.**

**Notes:** Sorry I took my time, but I rewrote the other chapters as well, because I wasn't happy with them. This chapter is short. Itdoesn't have Raven in it because I didn't want to writea cliche 'I was worried' scene, although that's just because I can't write that sort of thing. Two questions - should I - attempt - to make this a romance or not and did you like it, or hate it?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last Rites by UndyingShadows**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else herein that is owned by someone other than me.

Raven

* * *

I've knocked on his door three times now and he hasn't answered yet.

I know for a fact he's in there - and in quite a bit of pain. I can feel it.

I pass through the door - he won't mind under the circumstances. I hope.

"Beast Boy?" I try to say it loudly but my voice fails me. It's...impossible.

The room is almost spotless.

Okay...that's a slight exaggeration. There are still a few things on the floor, and some stains I doubt will ever come out, but...I can move without having to wonder which years pizza I just stood in.

He hasn't answered, so I call again. "Beast Boy? Are you in here?"

This time I get a response, from the corner.

"Don't say you're not impressed."

He sounds exhausted, and seems to be having trouble speaking...I'm pretty sure there was a hint of pride, as well.

I turn to face him. Big mistake.

He's slumped in the corner, eyes closed and breathing heavily. His face is pale. I think.

"What's up, Rae?" Is all he says.

What's up? Only the fact that we haven't seen you in three days, and you've managed to drag yourself to the brink of death, again!

"You haven't been out in a while. I thought you might like to talk - and yes, I am impressed."

I take his by the wrists and pull him up, slowly. He's not very heavy...he stopped eating again.

Then I help him over to his bed and lay him down.

I levitate cross legged beside the bed, and wait for him to say something.

"Thanks..." Is all I get.

"Why did you clean up?"

"I didn't want you guys to have to do it, after..."

He sounds like he's going to cry.

That's alright, let him. He needs to.

"I see...why did you do it alone?"

He chuckles, just a little.

"If you didn't know, would you have said yes?"

"But...I know. You could have asked me."

"Thought you'd say no."

He...what? He thought i'd refuse to help him?

_That's what he said._

...But...I would've...

_Yeah...'cause you know he hasn't got long._

I told him if he needed me...

_Indeed. However, consider how often you've threatened him with death when he has mentioned you in a situation involving his room._

...Do I really do it that often?

_Well, it was over a thousand at last count, that was three years ago. Before I got...sidetracked._

_...'sidetracked?' All I have seen you do is sleep._

_...Yeah. Sidetracked..._

But...am I that mean to him? Why does he try so hard, then?

_...Who cares? Ask him._

"I...would've helped you. You shouldn't have done it yourself, in your condition."

He opens his eyes, and looks at me. He looks...afraid?

"Why not? What's the point in looking after myself, when I know i'm gonna die?"

"...Maybe you won't die."

I don't believe it. I wish I did.

"Nice of you to say it, but we both know I will."

"I choose not to believe that...you aren't allowed to die."

That makes him smile a little.

"Nice to know that you'll miss me, Rae."

"Stop talking about...that..."

"Fine. What do you wanna talk about?"

"...Do you know why you lost it?"

"...Sakutia. It causes a fever, fevers lead to...well, this time it was me getting delerious."

"...I see. Do you know what it made you think?"

He looks a little sad. "I...everyone thought I was weak, you all...wanted me to die. I wanted to prove I was strong - stronger than anyone else. Guess I thought the best way to do it was to take out Dr. Light..."

_Poor Beast Boy...he's so sad...he hates himself...do you think he's weak? How did we give him that idea? I knew we were being too mean..._

"Do you really think you're weak?"

"I...don't know. Sometimes."

"...Such as?"

"I don't wanna talk about that, Rae."

"Fair enough."

Then comes awkward silence.

Beast Boy

* * *

It's nice to be out here, with the others.

Starfire made me taste something called gle...khle...

Starfire made me taste something she made, anyway. She said it was for Raven's birthday. I didn't tell her that it isn't for another few months.

Robin tried to make me train with him - I would've had to do it, but Raven decided 'for no reason' that she wanted the gym to herself. Robin's smart enough not to argue.

Cyborg's playing a game - he insisted on single player after I beat him twelve times.

Usually i'd be making brilliant jokes or stealing the control...not tonight. I'm happy just to watch them be them.

Maybe tomorrow i'll...

Uh...

Eh. We'll see. Nothing that involves cleaning, anyway.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight.**

**Notes:** This is just a chapter to make the story a little longer - sorry about that. There isn't much Beast Boy in this one, simply because I don't feel like writing from his point of view. I'm not making this a romance - I only suggested it to begin with at the constant insistance of a friend I won't name - I'm quite relieved - I'm terrible at that sort of writing. Anyway, if you like it, good. If you hate it, thanks for reading it anyway and if it helped you waste some time then it served its purpose.


End file.
